


Two Shy

by Grimalkenkid



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimalkenkid/pseuds/Grimalkenkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting started is always the hard part.</p>
<p>(Sakura/Xander smut. You have been warned.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Shy

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on fe-kink-meme: "Xander/Sakura, slow and gentle married sex, lots of handholding and compliments abound."

Xander pulled away from their kiss when he felt Sakura tremble. “Is something the matter, princess?” he asked, brow folding ever so slightly as he gazed into her pale pink eyes. “If you don’t want to do this, then we can stop.”

Sakura immediately shook her head, even as her arms shook beneath his touch. “N-no! I want to. I… I really do… I w-want to…” Her voice trailed off, and she looked to the side. She lightly fiddled with the front of his shirt, and Xander could swear that he saw her lips continue to move even after her words had stopped. His heart felt heavier at the sight of his wife looking so worried. The Nohrian prince laid his hands over hers and gripped them gently. They hadn’t been married all that long, and he wanted to be as reassuring as possible.

“I won’t be angry or upset if you say you’d rather wait. I just want you to be comfortable.” He fought the urge to kneel down so he’d be looking up at her instead of the other way around. For whatever reason, she didn’t like being taller than him, and he’d be damned if he did anything to make her feel bad.

Sakura hazarded a glance up at his words. “I… I do want t-to do this… To spend the night… t-together. I’m just s-so nervous that… that I won’t be a-any good.”

Xander let out a soft chuckle. “That would make two of us.” He pulled one of her hands away from his chest to place a light kiss on her wrist, noting the surprised gasp she made. “This… will be the first time I’ve laid with anyone, and I’m glad that it will be with you.” Sakura’s face was an almost vivid red when he raised his eyes to look at her, but at least she was smiling again. The Nohrian prince laced his fingers with hers, sighing softly when he felt her squeeze his hand. “I promise, I will be as gentle as possible.”

The Hoshidan princess swallowed hard and nodded, pressing herself against Xander’s body and burying her face in his chest. “Th-thank you,” she said, as if struggling to find something else to say that wasn’t horribly awkward. “C-could you… take your shirt off? I’m… not good with buttons…”

Xander felt like he should say something, but the only things that came to mind immediately were subtle jabs at Sakura taking charge, so he refrained. Pulling back just enough to undo his buttons, the prince removed his shirt. His face was beginning to turn red under her gaze, suddenly aware that she’d probably never seen him topless before. Even in training, the prince kept himself covered, and he had to fight the urge to cover himself when Sakura reached out to touch him.

“You’re… softer than I thought,” she mused, running her hands over his bare chest. “I… I’m sorry… I don’t know wh-what I expected. O-of course you’re not made of stone…”

He chuckled again, leaning down to catch her in a kiss as he rested his hands on her shoulders again. The heat in his face had dissipated since Sakura began fondling his muscles, instead rushing between his legs. “You’ve nothing to apologize for,” Xander whispered against her lips. He could almost feel her begin to form another apology from her intake of breath and decided to cut her off before they descended into a circle of ‘I’m sorry’s. The prince pulled lightly on the collar of her kimono, asking, “May I?” Sakura nodded, but the way she pulled her arms back to her chest gave him a different impression. He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly and added, “Ah… u-unless you’d prefer to remain clothed.”

Sakura shook her head sharply, almost hitting his nose with her forehead. “N-no, it’s just… it’s still embarrassing.”

Xander closed his eyes and nodded. “I… believe I know how you feel. Would it help if I removed the rest of my clothes first?” He felt some of the heat rise to his cheeks again; the prince honestly didn’t know why he suggested that in particular and hastily added, “It might make things less awkward if you see me first? Er… I mean that… I-I’m sorry. I don’t know why that would help. Forget I said anything.”

For the first time that night, though, he heard the princess giggle and met her eyes again. “I-it’s okay,” she smiled. “I… I think I’d like that. Th-this must be embarrassing for you, too, but… y-you’re a lot braver than I am, so… please?”

She was right; Xander didn’t think he’d stop being embarrassed for a long time, but right now, he wanted his wife to be as comfortable as possible. He let go of her and almost unceremoniously pulled both pants and smallclothes off. Xander felt like he should’ve taken longer, but he also felt that if he hadn’t just shucked the remainder of his clothing, then he would’ve made an even bigger fool of himself. The realization that he was already half-hard didn’t help. The prince tried to compose himself, but he could almost feel Sakura’s eyes on him, and it was as if he was paralyzed, unable to say anything to break the tension.

“S-sorry,” the Hoshidan princess stuttered, taking his hand and leading him to their bed before gently encouraging him to sit down. “Y-you looked like you were a-about to f-fall over… I-”

Xander cut her off with a kiss, giving her hand a light pull so she sat beside him. “It’s alright,” he said. “I can endure a little embarrassment if it makes you feel better, my love.”

“Th-thank you,” Sakura giggled. “I… I think I’m ready now. I-if you want to…”

While her voice trailed off, he still knew what she meant and cupped her cheek to draw her into another, slower kiss. Xander laid his hand over her hip and waited until she relaxed under his touch before moving to untie her waistband. Sakura gasped into his mouth as the fabric began to slacken, and the prince pulled back enough to look her in the eye. “Sakura…” he breathed, the reality of what they were doing finally sinking in and making his heart beat as fast as hers was. “Will you… touch me again? You… looked like you were enjoying it a minute ago.”

Sakura’s blush deepened, if it was even possible for her to get any redder, but she didn’t stop smiling. “I-I was just curious… but… I w-would like to, i-if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not,” Xander replied, a bit of his confidence coming back even as he began to slide the kimono off her shoulders. “In this room… right now… I am yours completely.”

That seemed to be what she needed to hear, and she laid her hands on his chest again after leaning back into their kiss. Xander eased the kimono off her shoulders, letting it fall the rest of the way. He was always amazed by how Hoshidan clothing behaved so differently from what they made in Nohr, but Sakura’s shiver at the sudden cold brought him out of that reverie and back into the moment. The prince pulled her almost onto his lap, hoping that his skin wasn’t so cold that he couldn’t warm her with an embrace.

And that moment was also when he realized that they were both bare, skin to skin. Xander leaned back just enough to look at his wife, who reflexively tried to cover up. “It’s okay,” he said softly, rubbing small circles on her back to help her relax. “You can put it back on or ask me to look away at any time.” The swiftness with which Sakura shook her head told him that that probably wouldn’t be the case, and he placed a kiss on her head. “Alright… I have to admit that I’m glad, though. You’re… beautiful.” The prince took one her hands in his, holding it to his own chest. “A-are you ready?”

“Yes…” Sakura breathed, squeezing his hand as she felt him tremble a bit from both anticipation and anxiety. They were both new to this; it was as ready as they were likely to get.

Xander somehow rolled them both fully onto the bed, laying Sakura back against the sheets while he held himself above her. Still holding her hand, he tilted his neck to kiss at her neck and shoulders, grateful to hear soft gasps and sighs at each touch. “Does this feel good, my love?” the prince whispered against her skin.

“Mm-hm. It’s a bit o-odd… but nice.” She hugged him with her free hand, pushing their bodies closer together until his shaft brushed the inside of her thigh. “Ah! Y-you’re, um, r-ready?” Xander bit his lip and met the Hoshidan princess’s almost hopeful gaze. He was about to say something, but she shifted her hips, pressing against his arousal, and he words were lost in a low moan. “I-I’m ready, t-too. Just… p-please don’t go fast.”

The Nohrian prince nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. “Of course. Sakura, I… I love you. You’re far too precious to me; I don’t think I could be anything but gentle with you.” He gave her a deep kiss as he wasted no more time and positioned himself at her entrance, easing in until Sakura gave a soft whimper against his lips. Xander stopped immediately. “I’m sorry… That was too fast, wasn’t it?”

Sakura shook her head slightly. “No. It’s j-just… different. K-keep going… please?”

Xander sighed, feeling her squeeze his hand as reassurance. They were doing fine. “Certainly, love,” he said, easing her lips open for another kiss even as he slid further into her body.

It was almost agonizingly slow, every moment that passed reminding him how much he was aching for relief. Yet the sound of his wife’s soft moans made him keep his pace, along with an even stronger desire to make this as good for her as it was beginning to feel for him. When their hips were finally flush with each other, Xander was breathing hard, whispering incoherent words of praise against her ear. They stayed like that for a moment, waiting for Sakura to tell him that it was alright to keep going. A firm squeeze of his hand, running her fingers through his hair, and she nodded.

He gasped when he began to move, giving short, slow thrusts at first. They quickly abandoned holding each other’s hands as the heat built, growing slowly but steadily with each move of their hips. Xander gripped the bedsheets instead, not sure that he could keep this up without crushing Sakura’s hand, but he didn’t mind, as she threaded her hands through his hair and tugged him down to her collarbone. He could hear each and every moan she made as he gradually increased his pace, rising in pitch until she yelped in pleasure, and all of her muscles tightened as she curled around him as much as her small frame would allow. The sudden increase in pressure on his length was more than he could handle, and Xander let out a low moan as he came.

They stayed that way for a while, recovering in each other’s arms, allowing the high to pass and their bodies to relax. If they could’ve, Xander would’ve liked nothing more than to just remain like that for the rest of the night, but Sakura’s wiggling reminded him that he probably shouldn’t fall asleep on top of her. With an annoyed groan, he pulled out and plopped to the side, turning the Hoshidan princess over with him. Sakura squeaked at the shift but snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Did that… feel good for you, love?” he asked softly after several moments of warm silence.

Sakura didn’t answer for a second, but then she nodded. “Y-yes… but I think I’d like it i-if you’d touch me, too. W-would that be asking too much?”

Xander kissed the top of her head at her words. “Not at all, my love. Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I couldn't think how to improve it. As always comments and critiques are greatly appreciated.


End file.
